


The Perks Of Yoga

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antok lived in this verse, M/M, Size Kink, Thirsty Shiro, pile driver position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Shiro has an unexpected spectator when he wakes up for his morning yoga routine.





	The Perks Of Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo lovelies, have some Antiro! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

Shiro enjoyed doing yoga.

Every morning he gets up early with a comfortable mat to put on the floor of the training room and stretches his limbs. It had been a morning routine for him when he was with the Garrison, a way to keep himself in shape without straining his body too much. He always felt relaxed and energized after doing his poses, his favorite spot being by the windows to watch the stars slowly disappear when the sun rises.

He had started to slowly do them again since he had escaped the Empire a second time.

No matter where he was he would quietly wake up early and go to the quiestest place overlooking the vastness of space. The sight of the stars always soothed him.

Today though...Today when he entered the rec. room of the Atlas he found he was not alone.

He pauses when he sees one of the Blades, Antok, was quietly using the tread mill. He wore a simple under suit, scarred ear flickering softly as he gives a yawn and then turns his head slightly. His tail swishes back and forth before he gives a small, tired smile and waves at the Captain.

Shiro blushed a little as he waves back at the large galra, before he slowly unrolls the mat. He makes sure it's straightened before he slowly walks over it to center himself. He didn't here the treadmill slow down as he stretches his arm first to make sure he got out the kinks.

"...What are you doing, Shiro?"

He blinks and looks back, "Hmmm? Oh!"

Antok was now standig beside the mat, holding a bottle of water, a bit sweaty from exercising on the treadmill.

A sheepish smile forms on Shiro's face as he rubbed the back of his neck. Aaaah even after not seeing Antok for so long, the large galra was still attractive as ever. Why did the Marmora have to wear such tight fitting suits?

He could see every muscle on that gorgeous body...

"Shiro?"

"Aaah right, well I am doing something called yoga," He smiles as he slowly lowers himself to the mat.

"Yoga?"

Shiro nods and smiles, "Yeah. It's when you do a series of poses and stretches that help ease your mind. I do them every morning."

Antok tilted his head curiously, "Fascinating...is it alright if I watch?"

"I don't see why you can't," Shiro smiled as he slowly slides his hands up towards his feet. He took in a slow breath in and exhales it out, trying to relax. He closes his eyes and began to slowly slip into a calm head space as he breaghes slowly.

The world around him fades away and he focuses on each stretch. He thinks about the stars and space, about the vast universe they were in as his back cracks. He grunts softly, slipping into his routine stretches as he gives a quiet sigh. Slowly he feels the calm spread over him, a sense of familiarity. Like he wasn't fighting in some alien war, but instead he was standing by the window of his home and that the window he was in front of was the night sky.

In his head right now he's home and he is safe

For a moment he forgot he had an audience as moved his legs slowly over his head and rests his knees on either side of it—

"Are..are humans normally this flexible?" Antok rumbled softly.

Shiro opened his eyes and blushes when Antok was now standing over him. He was a little startled but his eyes immediately go to his thick and muscular thighs...

_Oh fuck he's huge._

He gave a soft, sheepish laugh, "Ah, only those who have done their stretches right and have done this a lot of times."

"Hmmm..." Antok slowly sits down and crosses his legs as his tail lightly rests on his lap.

Shiro blinks up at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," Antok rests his scarred cheek on his hand before purring deeply.

The captain tilts his head with a small smile, "What about huh?"

"Oh...about all the ways I can take you with all thise positions you just did~"

His entire face turns red as he feels some warmth form between his thighs when he thinks of said positions Antok had mentioned...before he started thinking of this large galra fucking him in them too. His eyes widen a little and he almost loses his balance before he looks away shyly.

Antok's ears droop a little, "Did I come on too strong?"

"Huh? Oh no! No no you're fine I just...well I just wasn't expecting it is all," Shiro smiled sheepishly, "I mean, I don't mind it and I do think that would be pretty nice but well...I would think you'd be interested in someone a bit more your size."

_Not a scrawny human like me.._

"Shiro," Antok suddenly was leaning down and looking right into his eyes.

Shiro blushes a little harder and gulps softly.

The large galra smiled and then reached up one of his large hands to gently brush some of the white hair back;

"I am interested in _you._ "

...

Shiro panted softly as he found himself in Antok's quarters in what felt like a blink.

His black yoga pants were ripped open as his back rests against the edge of the marmorite's bed. He resumed his position grom earlier but this time he was more relaxed as he feels those large hands rub up and down along his thighs. Heat pools into Shiro's abdomen as he shivers and mewls softly.

"Stars look at you..."

Fingers lightly knead over Shiro's buttocks and slowly pry them open slightly. A finger lightly circles the rim of Shiro's hole before lightly prodding at it and watching it twitch slightly. Shiro gasped softlt and blushes when he sees Antok lift up a purple bottle with his tail before he opens it and spurts a generous amount of lubricant

Shiro gulped heavily and blushes before shivering when he feels those fingers slowly slip inside of him. They rub along his walls as his cock leaks with precum through the fabric. A groan leaves him when Antok slides his fingers in to him, searching for that one spot...

A sharp moan escapes Shiro as he feels those fingers find it before they curl into it. He bucks his hips up into Antok's fingers, gripping his ankles as they rest by his head in the pile driver position. Theres the quiet sound of a zipper going down before he feels it againsr his taint. The human's eyes widen when he looks up and gets a look at the erected girth.

He swallows softly. Oh stars that was something out of his crazy sex fantasies.

Slowly, Antok slid his fingers out of the pretty human and he slowly slides his cock into him.

A quiet gasp escapes Shiro, his toes curling as he gives a quiet mewl and hisses at the stretch. Antok slowly gripped Shiro's thighs, shivering at the way the ex paladin's hole clenches around him. He gives a deep rumbling purr, watching his lover’s face.

Shiro panted softly, cheeks flushes and sweat dripping down his forehead as he arches when he feels Antok carefully grip his cock and pumps him slowly.

”Aaaaah....aaaah....!” He gasps, tilting his head back, ”Aaah..A-Antok....!”

Antok purred deeply, smiling down at him. Slowly he rolled his hips down into his, groaning when he hears the soft gasps and hitches in Shiro’s breathing. He slowly leaned down and gave the lovely human a kiss, growling deep in his throat at the way he clenches around him.

Stars he hoped Shiro would let him try fucking him in those other positions later. 


End file.
